Maelstrom of Fairytail
by Itachi Uchiha 95
Summary: A what if Naruto was born in Earthland story! Raised by the great Ice Dragon, Hyorimaru watch as Naruto takes the world by storm. Strong Naruto. Follows basic Fairytail cannon with a few twists. Starts pre-canon. Pairing still undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Maelstrom of FairyTail

Hyorimaru sighed as he looked at the sleeping child in front of him. He had just found him on the mountain in the snow. He couldn't just leave the boy lying there to die but now he had no idea what to do with him. It was a blond boy probably no older then three. The boy intrigued him a little. From what he knew of human's they generally detested the cold weather but the boy wasn't crying or anything else of a similar manner. It seemed he felt right at home in the cold if anything.

He thought about how his brethren had taken on children to train in the art of Dragon slaying. Igneel had recently found a newborn he had taken in a while ago. Being an Ice dragon he didn't really get along with the Fire dragon. He was too hot headed in Hyorimaru's opinion and would always try to goad Hyorimaru. Truthfully he also wanted a student to show the bastard up. Looking at the blond before him, he could see the potential. The boy was powerful… for his age anyways. He already possessed a significant amount of magic. With the right training he would make a great slayer. 'Another way to show that hothead Ice is better then Fire' thought Hyorimaru. Yes he had decided. The blond child would make a very good dragon slayer. ' Heh I even get a head start. The boy is older then Igneel's brat. Gives me more time to train him as well.' thought Hyorimaru a little smugly. He kept telling himself his decision was solely based on the choice to show up Igneel and prove the superiority of ice to everyone. It had nothing to do with the adorable way the little child looked at him with those icy blue orbs of his.

•••••

Five-year-old Naruto Uzumaki looked up to his father not believing his ears. Hyorimaru saw the disbelief in his son's eyes and said, " That is right Naruto, today you will start learning to use magic. Ice Dragon Slayer Magic to be precise." Naruto smiled and said " Awesome Dad! So what do I learn first? Will it be the roar!" Hyorimaru sighed. While Naruto was usually laid-back he still got easily excited. Hyorimaru was sure he would grow out if it when he was older but it still sort of irritated him.

He spoke up cutting of Naruto " No Naruto, first you have to learn to access your magic. This is why I've had you meditating on the peak everyday." 'And to hopefully curb your excitedness. It's so troublesome.' Naruto sighed but didn't object. He knew he would be able to learn what he wanted as soon as he did what his father said. No point in trying to argue with him. Hyorimaru saw the boy had calmed down and said " Okay I want you to start meditating again. You should be able to feel it. Since your magic is ice based it will probably have a cold feeling to it."

Naruto nodded as he started meditating. He soon fell into a trance and searched for the familiar coldish feeling present inside of him. He had been feeling it recently whenever he meditated but this time he actually knew what it was. Soon the familiar chilling feeling came. He pushed towards it and immersed himself in it. He felt it rush through him. It felt amazing. Suddenly he felt a tremor and his concentration snapped and the cold feeling rushed back. He opened his eyes and saw Hyorimaru looking at him with calculating eyes. He said, " Good I was worried you weren't going to stop." Naruto was confused and said, " What did I do?" Hyorimaru looked at him with a bit disbelief and said, " You mean you didn't do that on purpose?" pointing his tail behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw a giant tower of Ice behind him. It continued very high upwards. He couldn't see where it finished even. He looked on in awe. He turned to Hyorimaru and said " Whoa! I made that! All I did was let myself be engulfed by my magic!" Hyorimaru looked at the boy and thought ' It seems you have more potential then even I had thought initially. Your original magic must be Ice-make or something like that if that tower was any indication. It also explains why you weren't freezing to death and the connection I felt with you. This is perfect. It will augment your Ice Slayer Magic well. It will certainly help with ' that magic' as well.

Hyorimaru looked at Naruto and said, " While that was a brilliant demonstration of your magic don't let it get to your head. You still have a long way to go before you can be called an Ice Dragon Slayer. The day you actually hurt me is the day you can let it go to your head. Until then nothing is enough."

•••••

Year X775

Hyorimaru looked down at his now eleven year old son and thought ' I only have two years left with him. He's come pretty far since he started Dragon Slayer Magic. While he still hasn't made me bleed yet his did leave a bruise last month when he shoved all his magic into that roar. Let's see if he's gotten any better since then. Hyorimaru spoke and said " Naruto that's enough training for now. Come over here and let's have another spar. I want to see how much better you have gotten since last time."

Naruto looked over to his father and said " Sure dad let's do this." Naruto walked over and got into his stance. Hyorimaru said " Start." and quickly leapt away as Naruto's roared at him, barely dodging it. Hyorimaru was happy to see it was stronger then before if only by a small margin. Hyorimaru swept his claws towards the boy forcing him to jump over them. He had learnt early on that blocking a direct hit from a dragon was synonymous to suicide. Hyorimaru's innate strength and size were not just for show. No matter how much his body had toughened up from Dragon Slayer Magic it was pretty much still impossible.

Naruto used his own roar to propel himself away from Hyorimaru's which was larger then his by a large amount. Hyorimaru smirked at the ingenuity. That was the first time he saw a roar used for something like dodging. Naruto charged at Hyorimaru using his bulk to his advantage and attack him in the side. " Ice Dragon's claws!" And take this " Ice Dragon's wing slash!" as he tried to puncture Hyorimaru's icy scales. His eyes widened as he saw Hyorimaru sweep his tail towards him in an attempt to hit him. Naruto tried to use the roar to do more damage and propel him away from the attack simultaneously only to for Hyorimaru to knock him back hard by flaring his wings. This inevitably sent Naruto flying. He crashed into a huge chunk of ice that was jutting out of the ground leaving a man sized crater in the ice as fell out if it moaning in pain.

This was the part he hated about fighting Hyorimaru the most. It only took Hyorimaru one hit to win. He knew he had at least four broken ribs from that attack. Naruto encased his chest in a slight case of ice to numb the pain. The dragon-like vitality granted by his magic would heal them before the cold could have any negative effects on his body. He stood up slowly as Hyorimaru approached him. Hyorimaru lay down next to him and said, " It seems your magical strength has gone up slightly since last month. Good at this rate you will be able to crack dragon scales before this year ends." Naruto nodded and said, " After I actually manage to injure you what will I do?" genuinely curious. His father just answered cryptically and said, " I will show you how to achieve the next level."

Naruto knew his father was stubborn and would give no more details so he just resolved to double his efforts so he would find out what Hyorimaru meant. Hyorimaru smirked as he saw Naruto's resolve. Truthfully he wasn't as stubborn or secretive as he made himself out to be, but mostly did it to motivate Naruto. The boy could be too nosey for his own good sometimes. Hyorimaru wasn't above using it to his advantage especially when it would benefit his son the most in the end anyways. When Hyorimaru was sure Naruto's ribs had healed over he gently nudged the boy and said, " Come on Naruto. You need to finish your physical exercises for today. We can go flying when you are done.

He smiled as he saw the boy run away excited. Let it not be said Hyorimaru did not reward his son's efforts. He sighed as he lumbered after the boy. Sometimes he truly wondered where the boy got all his energy from. He made even a dragon feel tired!

•••••

Year X776

Naruto smiled as he stared gleefully at the slight crack in Hyorimaru's frosty scales! He had finally done it. He had hurt a dragon if only slightly after wasting half his magical power in his attacks. But still he would always consider it as an achievement of his. Hyorimaru smiled down at his son. The boy had finally done it. True he hadn't even felt it really and it healed in less then thirty seconds but there was a crack. The boy was ready for the next step. He wouldn't be able to do more. His power would only increase with time now. He had a final teaching to pass on to the boy before he left.

Hyorimaru smiled down at his son and said, " You are finally ready Naruto. I'm about you show you my true power. The true strength of Your Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. You may be surprised to hear this but Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is one of the most destructive ones even amongst the Dragon Slayer Magic's. It can only be matched or surpassed by Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic or the fabled Light and Darkness Dragon Slayer Magics lost even to the dragons and to a lesser degree the elemental Dragon Slayer Magics. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic doesn't classify here since Grandine focuses more on the healing aspect of her magic. The true power of our magic is in the heavens themselves. Let me show you the true power we wield Naruto…"

Suddenly Naruto felt the overwhelming Magical power of his father flare and he finally realized just how much his father held back when they fought. He watched in shock as his father finally showed him the epitome of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. The results were overwhelming. The thought that such power was in his hands scared and excited Naruto. Hyorimaru saw the look of awe on hid son's face and said, " That is the true power of a dragon, the power in your hands. Come Naruto, I will show you how to reach the next level. We do not have much time but I will at least help you master the basics. The rest will be up to you." Naruto nodded mutely as he followed his father to a more open space for him to train. He had known his father was going to leave soon. His erratic behavior and constant pushing for him to finish his training as soon as possible tipped the boy off something was wrong with his father. From there it took him a while to piece together the clues and reach a conclusion.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Hyorimaru spoke up " Now Naruto first you must…"

•••••

Year X777 July 7

Thirteen-year-old Naruto smiled sadly as he saw his father fly away. This was the final time he would see him in a long time. Salty water hit the icy floor as Naruto watched the dragon fly away. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry but his body betrayed him. He heard his father roar in the distance and released his own roar in response. Even as his father went further and further away he could feel the perpetual Ice storm around their mountain start to fade. His father's presence had caused the mountain to be frozen almost near the base. Now that he was gone only the peaks would remain Icy.

Naruto cradled a Katana to his chest. It was his father's last gift to him. Always the practical figure he had given Naruto a Katana with his 'essence' in it. He had no idea how he had done it but was grateful to have even a part of his father with him. It had power over ice just him and his father. When Naruto asked why he was been given a sword of all things Hyorimaru replied ' You will live amongst humans once I leave and almost no human will live in ice by choice. Also Ice Mages are rare and since you can't eat your own ice I got you a weapon that creates ice. A simple yet elegant solution.'

Naruto silently wept himself to sleep that night clutching his Katana tightly. He would be leaving his home tomorrow. He had hoped to enjoy one last day there but it was all for naught. He finally realized just how much he associated Hyorimaru's presence with home and a sword was a poor substitute.

Naruto stared at 'his mountain' one last time before he started walking out of the town at the mountain's base. He had a bag filled with all the jewels Hyorimaru had hoarded while the rest of his treasures lay frozen under twenty feet of hard ice until either Naruto or Hyorimaru returned for it. It was dreadfully warm at the base of the mountain and he actually had to use his ice magic to feel comfortable in the heat. His skin was pale and even his sunny blonde hair had lightened in color since Hyorimaru had adopted him, not that he knew. A few of the products of the environment he grew up in and the nature of his magic. With his long blonde hair, pale skin and slightly effeminate looks he could have been mistaken as a girl by a hurried or inattentive observer. His icy blue eyes were slitted to give him slightly better vision. His canines were slightly elongated and sharpened. He had lean slightly defined muscle's of a runner or swimmer from his spars and physical training.

He wore a long sleeved black shirt that was open at the torso and grey pants along with a grayish black cloth hanging halfway up from his stomach till his knees. He also had a red belt that was tied in a bow, which held Hyorimaru. He also had two armbands strapped to each arm (Basically like Sasuke looked when he first appeared in Shippuden with different colors. I'm not really a Sasuke fan but the guy knows how to dress… unlike Canon Naruto… I hope the color scheme isn't gaudy. If anyone can suggest a better one please do so… clothes aren't my thing…)

Naruto sighed as he turned away from the mountain and started walking away. He really didn't know where he was going to go but he supposed he would explore a little before he settled somewhere he liked. He really wasn't in need of money at least for a while since he had quite a few precious stones in his possession. And he could easily loot some bandits or the like if he really needed the money. And so Naruto began his journey…

•••••

AN/: I tweaked Naruto's dragon slayer magic a bit. There is no way Natsu could take some of the hits he did unless his body was sturdier then a normal persons. So I tweaked it around a bit. Also I decided to give Naruto Hyorimaru from Bleach. It seemed like a good idea really… Naruto will be pretty strong in this fic and I'm contemplating what to have him do and not do to as the story progresses. I don't want him to simply go through Natsu's accomplishments as seems to happen in some fics. Anyways I'll cross that barrier when I come to it.

And Naruto's exceed will be based of someone from Naruto. I don't know yet and it won't be Kurama or Haku. Naruto is a dragon slayer. They tend to be the types not to take shit from anyone. And I just don't like Haku that much. He/she is irritating really. Anyways review!

I'm not sure about the pairing yet. I can't write Erza properly as I can't capture her character as it were and there is no point in just lifting lines from the anime/manga. This is Fan fiction. I'm leaning towards NaruMira since I like Mira a lot but again I'll cross that barrier when I get to it.

Thanks for reading REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Maelstrom of FairyTail 2

AN/: I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and ideas! i got almost twenty in a single day for just the first chapter! Anyways your continued input and show of support is welcomed and appreciated! Some people have very good ideas that i might implement later if it still fits my view of the story...

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Naruto groaned as got out of the train. The stupid thing made him so uneasy. He was sure he would have gotten motion sickness if he had to stay on the thing any longer. He would have to remember to avoid using the train again. He didn't know how all these other people did it so easily.

He walked slowly through the little town as he looked around. He had seen quite quickly that most towns were mostly the same overall. A market, a few housing districts and some industrial or farmland around it. There were quite a few interesting things on sale but he could practically smell the greed of most of the merchants. Small towns were usually supplied by traveling merchants and the like who liked selling many faulty potions and charms.

He had chosen to come to this town because unlike the other towns it had a big forest nearby. He had never been in a forest and decided to go exploring. He had been very curious ever since he was a child and it had never really left him even if his father had managed to get it toned down a fair bit.

He walked quietly towards the forest and stared at it for a while just taking the new unfamiliar scents in. The soil smelled wet here. Soil was still a mostly new scent to someone who had lived on a frozen mountain his entire life. He could here some of the woodland creatures chattering deeper inside. There was a… dewy smell to the air. He attributed it to recent rains. He had been quite happy, as the rain had made the temperature drop quite a bit much to his relief. He was amazed at how the people around him were unaffected by the heat. It was sweltering hot and they some people were roaming around in jackets!

Suddenly a new scent invaded his nostrils. The scent of blood, sweat and fear. He had become very familiar with it since he came down from the mountains two weeks ago. Slaves. Apparently almost all the towns he went to had bandits in the outskirts that thought a lone man would make an easy capture. He would proceed to beat them within an inch of their lives. He had even killed a few of the nastier ones. He was surprised the Rune Knights and the Magic Council wasn't more active in hunting them down. He disliked the concept of slavery. He wasn't going to complain though as bandits made good target practice. It was a nice change of pace to be the unbeatable one in battle for once. He never was quite able to beat his father even before he left.

Naruto sighed as he proceeded forward into the forest. Why was it that most of his excursions and plans either started or ended with beating bandits and slavers into the dirt? This was going to be his fifth group. He scowled as he came to stop outside the apparent camp. They were rather close to where the forest started just under half a mile in. He saw a single large cage with men and women of various ages inside the cage. There were even a few children inside much to his anger. Most of the people had a few bruises on them. Being an orphan and having recently 'lost' his father he had a particular hate for child abusers. These men would receive no mercy from him.

Naruto took a deep breath and aimed for a group of men laughing around the fire as they pointed at their caged captives. " Ice Dragon's Roar!" a giant beam of air with ice shards in it flew towards the men. It had improved over the year and was about as big as him. The men were blasted away severely injured as he strode into the clearing icy blue eye's glowing with magical power. Before the others could quite comprehend what was happening Naruto smashed a few more men into trees around the clearing. One of them was actually impaled by a branch in the stomach.

A blast of fire came towards him only for him to swat it away with his hand covered in Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. A man came running at him only for Naruto flicked Hyorimaru out of it's sheathe smashing the hilt in the man's gut and knocked him out cold with a double handed smash on his head. Naruto drew Hyorimaru in a single swipe spinning around on one foot sending an arc of ice behind him freezing most of the bodies of his would-be sneak attackers while simultaneously blocking another fire blast with it.

Naruto dashed towards the mage who yelled, " Damn it you useless buffoons get him!" Naruto rolled sideways as the man changed tactics and started to use a fire whip to keep him at a distance as his men gathered around him. Naruto smirked as they made a fatal mistake. Naruto drew back his empty hand and a giant ice spear materialized in it. He threw it while yelling " Ice Dragon's Exploding Halberd!" A huge explosion of ice took place as the halberd exploded outwards in many sharp spikes cutting into the group of men.

Suddenly a the flame whip came cracking towards him only for another whip of flame except this one was purple crashed into it knocking it away. Naruto let his half formed ice shield disintegrate. He watched as a man with blue hair and white coat bound the fire mage in the same purple flame. The man had just saved Naruto from a world of pain. He hadn't erected his shield fast enough. He had been arrogant and careless believing he had taken out all of them with his attack. Hyorimaru would probably chew him out for such a rookie mistake.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the blue haired man came forward and said " I was actually just on my way to round these guys up. The mayor didn't tell me he had hired another Mage…" Naruto thought so this one is from a guild. Naruto nodded and said, " He didn't. I smelled them when I was roaming around in here and decided to help. I haven't joined any guild yet." The man nodded and said " Oh well… thanks for the help I guess. I'm Macao Conbolt from FairyTail." Naruto nodded and said " Naruto Uzumaki." Macao seemed to be thinking of something and said, " I have to ask, Are you a Dragon Slayer?" Naruto was confused as to why something like that was important and said, " Yes, I am. What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto's hands crept slightly towards Hyorimaru.

Macao saw this and said " Oh no don't worry. We just have a Dragon Slayer who recently joined the guild. Apparently his Dragon parent left suddenly so he wants to know any information we can find on them." Naruto was shocked to here another of another Dragon Slayer so soon and thought ' I wonder which one it is. Metelicana's or Grandine's. Hell it could probably be Igneel's.' He looked at Macao and said, " Does he know why the dragons left?" Macao nodded negatively and said " No he doesn't. Poor kid is really upset about it. So that means yours left as well?"

Naruto nodded and said " Year X777 July 7. Hyorimaru suddenly left. He was just gone when I awoke. He didn't say anything before leaving." ' Well I'm not really lying. Hyorimaru really didn't say anything before leaving. I just happen to know he needed to leave even if he never did tell me why.' Naruto thought to himself. Macao nodded and said " Yeah it was something similar." Naruto's head was whirling. He really wanted to know why the dragons suddenly had to just up and leave like that. The reason had to be something important. ' Maybe this slayer's dragon left him some clue that Hyorimaru didn't leave me.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto looked at Macao and said " Hey Macao-San, Is it okay if I come with you to FairyTail? I would like to talk to your slayer and compare incidents. Maybe a clue will turn up and answer both our questions." Macao could see the kid was hurting just as much as Natsu was even if he hid it better. He couldn't find it in himself to decline him and really had no reason to." He smiled and nodded and said " Sure, kid. I'm sure Natsu would prefer to meet you face to face as well anyways. Would have probably come hunting after you when I told him. This way saves everyone the trouble. Just let me get these guys back to the village."

Naruto nodded and said, " I'll help." It took an hour to get both the bandits and now free slaves back to the village. The mayor even paid Naruto for helping Macao. Apparently his daughter had been amongst the kidnapped children and she had told him Naruto single handedly took them all down. Naruto was so excited at the chance to meet another Slayer that even the idea of riding those monstrosities called trains didn't faze him. After a VERY LONG two-hour ride to Magnolia Naruto nearly jumped right out the window. Trains were really evil.

Macao was greeted by many of the people in the streets of Magnolia. Naruto hadn't thought he was so well known. Naruto finally got his first sight of FairyTail. It reminded him of a public two story house from the outside. He would have totally overlooked it if not for it's out of the way placing and the giant guild mark on the upper floor windows. Macao pushed the door open and at this point followed his nose. He could smell the dragon-like scent in the guild. He frowned as he realized it was Igneels student. The fiery magic could be no one else's.

It was coming from a young boy just about ten who was about to get into a fight with another boy of the same age. Naruto looked over the Fire Dragon Slayer. He had bright pink spiky hair. His eyes were just slanted unlike his slitted eyes. The boy hadn't completed his training unlike him. But he possessed magical power just about as much as his own. Suddenly the pink haired boy turned around. It appeared he had smelt him.

Acting on sudden impulse he walked right up to the boy and said " You… you're Igneel's brat aren't you… You wreak of Fire magic." The kid looked up to him and said, " How do you know Igneel?" as most of the guild around him was muttering to themselves. Most of them really thought he had been making the dragon up but apparently not.

The tension was thick in the air. Naruto frowned and said " Isn't it obvious. I'm a Dragon Slayer as well. Are you that behind your training. Well it doesn't matter anyways. Where did Igneel go? Did he say anything before he left? Hyorimaru didn't tell me anything before he left." The pink haired boy " The boy frowned and said " Who the he'll is Hyorimaru and what does Igneel have to do with it. If you don't tell me what you know I'll beat it out of you!" Naruto almost snorted at the boy stupidity. Maybe Hyorimaru wasn't all that off about Igneel after all. Naruto looked down at the kid and said, " I'd like to see you try kid. And isn't it obvious, Hyorimaru is my Dragon's name. And that's the goddamned point I don't know. Hyorimaru just upped and left. I came to see if another one of the Dragon Slayers knew something but it's obvious you didn't even know other's existed till I showed up."

Naruto was pretty angry. The kid was totally in the dark. He didn't even know about the other Slayers! Had only Hyorimaru thought it important enough to mention the others to him? Naruto swept back out of the guild towards the door. Everyone was too shocked to bother stopping him. He stopped at the door and said " Sorry for the intrusion." before turning around to leave.

Suddenly the door burst open as the kid, Natsu came running out fists ablaze and yelled, " Wait teme! You never answered my questions. I won't let you leave until you do!" He jumped at Naruto only for him to catch the flaming hand and say, " Such a weak flame won't really hurt me." Natsu continued on totally ignoring Naruto's words and swung at him with the other fist. Naruto growled in anger and caught it and kneed Natsu in his stomach causing him to double over and hit him with the chin with his other knee. Natsu stumbled and Naruto threw him over his shoulders as he landed in a heap a few feet away.

Naruto yelled, " Stop attacking me you stupid kid. I don't really want to hurt another slayer if I can help it…" Naruto stopped talking as he saw Natsu get to his feet slowly and prepare to use his roar. Those who recognized the move retreated hastily. Naruto sighed and said, " Fine I warned you kid. Now I'm pissed!" And Naruto powered up his breath as well.

" Fire Dragon's…"

;" Ice Dragon's…"

"Roar/Roar!" they both exclaimed together. The entire guild watched in fascination as Natsu's most destructive move was completely swallowed by his senior Slayers roar in an instant. The roar left a track of ice that continued past Natsu's downed form about a hundred meters into the forest. Naruto sighed and said, " Che stupid kid your lucky I held back or they wouldn't even find your body." Most of the guild was shocked. He was still holding back! The attack had been huge. Was this the power of a fully trained Dragon Slayer?

Naruto watched with some disbelief and grudging respect as the boy actually got up again and walked over to Naruto. A little girl with white hair hugged an older girl with the same hair color. She was afraid. A few people made to interfere but were stopped by Makarov. It was obvious the older Dragon Slayer didn't want to hurt Natsu and at this point Natsu needed it. He needed to vent and this was the perfect opportunity.

Natsu clutched his shirt as tears leaked out of his eyes. He collapsed at his senior's feet and yelled " But you just have to know dammit! Why did Igneel abandon me! What did I do wrong! I'll fix it. I'll train extra hard! I'll be the best student and greatest Dragon Slayer! Just please tell me where Igneel went!"

Most of the guild looked at Natsu in sadness. They didn't know he had been suffering inside so much. A few of the younger kid's had tears in their eyes. Naruto sighed as he bent down. He pulled his arm back and slapped Natsu hard across the face. Everyone including Natsu looked on in shock at the actions of the older Slayer. Naruto stared down at his junior and said " Your probably the dumbest Dragon Slayer I've ever met. Igneel took care of you your entire life right. Just like Hyorimaru did for me. Yet he leaves suddenly and you start doubting him. What sort of useless son are you. Igneel is probably shamed that his son thinks so less of him. He and all the other dragons obviously had some task or something of the sort. I mean it can't be a coincidence they all left on the same day. Even if they don't have something to do I won't believe Hyorimaru would just leave me like that. Why because I know he loves me. If you doubt your father so much you shouldn't even bother searching for him. He's obviously not worth it if even his son thinks he would abandon him."

The guild looked on in shock as the blond teen spoke his words of wisdom. Naruto thought ' Well I definitely know Hyorimaru loved me enough to break the rules for me. Obviously we aren't supposed to know they were leaving. I suppose I might have ended up like Natsu if he hadn't told me. Really Dad, wherever you are thanks…' Natsu stood his face still red and he said slowly " Your right… Igneel wouldn't ever abandon me either… where ever he is I promise to continue with what he taught me and make him proud." Naruto smirked as he put his hand and ruffled Natsu's hair and said " Seems you've come to your senses kid. Next time I here you whining about this the ass kicking will be worse. Just be glad I went easy on you."

The guild was now shocked by the sudden change in attitude. One second they were fighting. The next one of them was crying. The next one of them gave an impassioned speech. And now they were acting like friends. Everyone was thoroughly confused. Naruto sighed and started walking away and said, " Anyways take care of yourself kid. And train some! That was pathetic! I was at least twice or thrice as stronger when I was your age." Natsu seemed confused and yelled and said " Wait where are you going? Aren't you going to stay?"

Naruto laughed and said " Name's Naruto Uzumaki, Ice Dragon Slayer! And sorry kid! I can't stay! I've gotta find the other Slayers and see if they know anything!" Natsu yelled, " No wait let me come with you! We can find Igneel and Hyorimaru and all the other missing Dragon's together with the other Slayers!" Naruto stopped and turned around and looked at Natsu while the guild stared in even more shock. Natsu wanted to go with someone who kicked his ass and look for their parents. The day seemed to be getting more and more weirder as the day passed. Finally Naruto said, " I suppose I won't mind the company but… it's not my decision…" Naruto said pointing towards Makarov who had a thoughtful frown on his face.

Natsu clasped his hands together and said " Please Jiji! Just let me go for a little while. I have to at least know I tried!" Now the guild was even more bewildered. In the entire two weeks Natsu had been in the guild he had never come across as the type to actually beg for something. Makarov looked over at Naruto as if searching for something and then nodded to himself. He then looked Natsu and said " Okay Natsu I will let you go on this search for ONE month. No more then that. If you can't find the other Slayers until then you have to come back here. Understood."

Natsu nodded his head vigiourusly and said, " Okay Ji-chan, I'll be back in a month!" Naruto sighed as he thought ' Just what have I got myself into…' He came over and placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder and said " Why don't you go get anything you'll need for this little excursion." Natsu left quickly unaware of the tension in the air. The guild watched in morbid fascination as both the young teen and Makarov had a stare down. Eventually Naruto broke away first grumbling a little. A small smirk stretched across Makarov's face. Most were amazed he didn't look away sooner. Not many could stare down the Master.

Makarov said, " You don't have to decide now…" Naruto simply nodded, while the guild was totally confused. So much had just happened in less then an hour. It was a lot to take in. Natsu came running out with a medium sized bag and started running while he shouted " Oay Naruto! Hurry up we only have a month to search!" Naruto grumbled to himself and yelled " Oay Natsu, if you don't slow down Ill throw you onto a train or something." Surprisingly this made him almost stop almost all together.

Meanwhile outside the guild, Gray broke the silence and said, " Did that just happen?" Erza and Mira nodded and said " Yeah." only to start glaring at each other when they said the same thing. Elfman merely said, " That was very manly of Naruto and Natsu." making everyone sweat-drop. Suddenly everyone heard Cana's voice yell " Shit where is my alcohol!" hearing her distressed she sounded snapped everyone out of it as they went to check for their things they had left lying around due to the sudden fight. Soon accusations were flying and the room of theft and a fight broke out pushing the incident into the back of their minds. Better to just not think about it when it didn't concern them.

Makarov caught a cup as it whizzed towards him and looked on at his guild. All the up and coming stars in his ranks. ' Times are going to start changing again aren't they.' he thought silently to himself. The time of his generation was finally coming to a close and the next's was just beginning. He would do anything in his power to ensure his children had a bright place in the future. That was the power of his will.

AN/: And that is chapter 2! I wanted to try something a little different from the norm of Naruto suddenly meeting Makarov and having an epiphany that he must join FairyTail or some other variation of that scenario. And before some says anything about Natsu crying… he just thought his father abandoned him. It's only been two weeks so the wound is still fresh. He is like a ten year old kid. Almost anyone would cry in a similar situation. Plus this will lead to an interesting relationship between Naruto and Natsu…

I don't want them to always be at each other's throats like Gray and Natsu just because Naruto uses Ice. The Naruto I made is a bit more mature then that and Hyorimaru wasn't the type to pass on a grudge… he talked shit about Igneel and how Ice was the best but he never told Naruto the other dragons were bad or anything…. That said Natsu will challenge him a lot… I even thought of a really cheesy pun to use in the future when Natsu tries to start a fight…

ANYWAYS REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Maelstrom of FairyTail 3

AN/: Again i would just like to thank everyone for their continued support! It makes me really happy to see that my story is being so well received! This is only my second FanFiction so please bear with me if i make a few mistakes...

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Naruto sighed as Natsu stumbled out of the train. He looked like he was about to pass out. Now Naruto understood trains and most transportation made by mankind was evil and all but what the what the hell Natsu looked like he was going to pass out any second now. Naruto sighed. His fellow Dragon Slayer could be such a drama queen sometimes.

He kicked Natsu and said " Oay Natsu! I'm not going to wait for you to eat dirt or whatever it is your trying to do. You can do that in your free time when I'm not with you now get up before I throw you back onto that contraption." as he gave him another kick. This one was simply because he felt like it. This had the unintended side effect of Natsu actually eating dirt!

Now totally in control of his body Natsu jumped up and started yelling " Mi-phan! Phat was phat!"

" Don't talk with your mouth full…" scolded Naruto absentmindedly as he started walking towards FairyTail. Natsu promptly spat the dirt out and yelled " God dammit Ni-san you bastard! You did that on purpose! I wasn't eating dirt damn it! I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" as he charged after the senior Dragon Slayer. Meanwhile Naruto was laughing wildly inside his head. Natsu was too easy sometimes… Naruto absentmindedly dodged a blazing fist as Natsu flew over him. It was obvious even to a passerby this had become a regular occurrence for the blond teen.

Natsu tried hitting him a few more times as they advanced towards the guild until finally Naruto bashed his face into a floor with a forceful backhand. Before Natsu could try again Naruto said " Natsu we're here. Now stop acting like the idiot you are or I'll throw you off a cliff somewhere, or maybe freeze you and drop you into the ocean or something."

Natsu actually paled a little and stopped. He knew Naruto was serious. He had really thrown him of a cliff once already about two weeks ago… Natsu didn't want to try that again anytime soon. Naruto could be a real vindictive bastard when you pissed him off. He soon forgot about that though. Natsu's grin threatened to split his face as he stared at the guild. He couldn't wait to put the perverted stripper Gray in his place. Naruto had helped him a little with his Dragon Slayer Magic. There was no way he would loose now!

Naruto grabbed him by the back of his next just before he could go off running and said, " Calm down Natsu. We have to meet Master Makarov first. You can go get your ass kicked by your friend later." Natsu angrily yelled " I don't get my ass kicked you bastard!" Naruto just pretended not to here him as he entered quietly. Natsu noticed and said " Bastard! Are you listening to me!" His loud voice attracted everyone's attention as they all turned to the door and saw that indeed the young pink haired slayer was indeed back.

Gray ran up to him and said, " Crawled back here have you, you slanted-eyed freak." Most everyone could tell he was happy to see Natsu even if he wouldn't say it out loud. Apparently Natsu couldn't tell as he yelled, " What are you talking about you droopy-eyed freak! I'll kick your ass!" Erza knocked them both on the head with her armored fist and said, " Behave both of you! And Natsu don't cause trouble first thing after coming back!"

Mira peered out behind Natsu and said, " Didn't that other Slayer… Naruto come with you?" Macao nodded and said " Yeah he didn't seem irresponsible enough to leave you on a train alone…" Suddenly a voice spoke up behind them " Oay Natsu, Come here, Master Makarov wants to speak with you." Everyone else turned to see Naruto sitting at the bar with Makarov next to him. Seeing everyone staring at him he smiled cheerily and waved while saying " Yo!"

A Mage yelled from the group " You can't just walk in here like you own the place! Only FairyTail members are aloud in here!" Makarov yelled, " Shut up you fools! Now I would like to introduce you to our newest member Naruto Uzumaki." Natsu cheered up and said " Your really joining Ni-San!" Naruto nodded and said " This seems like a fun guild and someone has to make sure you don't bring shame to the name of Dragon Slayers." Natsu got angry again and said " You bastard what was that! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Naruto groaned in his drink and said " Just chill out already Natsu! You've attacked me like ten times today!" as he waved his hand in Natsu's direction, freezing him in his tracks… literally. Naruto had frozen his legs together. The guild watched in various states of shock and amusement as Natsu rolled around on the floor trying to break and melt the ice to no avail. Natsu yelled, " Damn it Naruto! This is worse then the time you threw me of the cliff! I can't feel my legs!" Gray and a few of the other members laughed at the absurdity of that statement while the rest of the guild thought ' He threw Natsu of a cliff!'

A little white haired girl said " He's scarier then Mira-neè." A huge boy with the same white hair nodded and said, " Yes he is more manly then even Neè-San…" Suddenly the boy felt a chill go down his spine and turned to see his oldest sibling cracking her knuckles as she walked towards him wreathed in a deadly purple aura. She said, " Oh so I'm manly now am I? Maybe someone else needs to be thrown of a cliff."

Makarov laughed as he watched the newest member of his guild spectacularly handled Natsu. He started walking towards his office and said " Just remember to release him before you leave Naruto!" Naruto nodded and said " I'll do it… if I remember too…" Natsu whimpered slightly as he heard that. He wouldn't put it past Naruto to leave him frozen there the entire night. He had quickly found out that he could be scarier then Erza when he wanted to be.

Gray openly laughed at rival turned friend's predicament and walked over to Naruto and held out his hand to Naruto and said " Hey, my name is Gray Fullbuster. I have a feeling we will get along great…" Naruto smiled as he a he felt the cold aura around the half naked boy and said " Yes I'm sure we will. Its good too meet a fellow Ice user. Hyorimaru told me it was a relatively rare magic." Gray looked surprised and said, " How could you tell?" Naruto just said, " Dragon Slaying Magic heightens my senses beyond those of a normal person's. I could smell it." Gray nodded and said, " Why don't you come and sit at our table. I'm sure everyone wants to get to know you better as well."

Naruto nodded and said " Sure let's go." Gray led him to a table with most of the other children from the guild." Naruto smiled and nodded to them and said, " Hello, it's nice to meet you all. I look forward to becoming friends with you all." The red haired girl in Armor nodded and said, " My name is Erza Scarlet. I look forward to working with you as well. But you better not make any more trouble for the Master." The bulky white haired boy in the suit extended his hands and spoke in a surprisingly soft-spoken voice " My name is Elfman Strauss. I look forward to working with someone as manly as you." Naruto just smiled and nodded not quite sure what to make of that statement. A brown haired girl about his age with… what seemed to be beer waved cheerily at him and spoke in a slightly buzzed tone " Hey Naruto. Nice to meet ya. I hope we all get along well." before she took another swig of her beer.

The cute little white haired girl next to her looked at him shyly and said " Umm My name is Lisanna Strauss. It is nice to meet you." Her older sister smiled slightly and said " Its nice to meet you. My name is Mirajane Strauss but my friends call me Mira." as she shook his hand as well. Naruto smiled at her and said, " It's nice to meet you Mira. And all of you. I hope we can all become good friends."

Soon they talked about inconsequential things as they felt up the Naruto and Naruto in turn came to conclusions of his own. Suddenly Lisanna spoke up slowly as if embarrassed to ask him and said, " So umm, Naruto-kun did you really throw Natsu of a cliff?" The entire guild seemed to be interested in this question. Unable to stop himself, Naruto pretended to think about what to say so he could build up suspense and finally said dryly " Yup." making the entire guild sweat-drop. He had admitted it so casually.

Undeterred, Lisanna continued and said, " Umm would you mind sharing what happened?" Naruto smiled as he thought of what to say again. He took a deep breath and said " No it's alright. It's not like it's a secret. Natsu kept trying too attack me the entire day. Eventually, I… happened to find myself next to a cliff. He attacked me and I dodged. He landed on the edge and was about to slip off. Naturally I decided to save him but you see, I was very tired so my fatigue happened to make itself known at the moment and my hand… slipped knocking him in the chest instead of grabbing him like I was aiming to." Naruto sounded way to happy about the results for that to be true. It sounded more like he set the poor kid up to jump off the cliff for annoying him if anything. Some people turned to give Natsu pitying looks only to see he had fallen asleep with his legs frozen.

Lisanna seemed particularly worried and said " Aren't you going to let him out soon. That might not be healthy for his legs." Everyone looked at her incredulously. It was rather obvious Naruto didn't have Natsu's health as a high priority. If anything he may have been looking to kill the boy. There was no way he would just unfreeze him like that. Naruto frowned as he looked at the younger slayer. He said " Perhaps I will let him out…" making everyone look at him in surprise. They didn't think he would really do it. After a few seconds he noticed people were looking at him expectantly. He looked around confused for a second before it clicked in his head and he said " I never said I was going to do it now…"

Everyone thought ' He did that on purpose didn't he.' Gray turned towards Naruto and said, " So I was wondering how Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is anymore dangerous then normal ice magic?" Naruto frowned as he thought about how to answer. He remembered asking Hyorimaru the same question many years ago. Finally he said, " Well actually its not different or more dangerous per say. You know how Natsu is basically invulnerable to flame attacks right and that he can 'eat' the fire. Well it is the same for Ice Dragon Slayers. Ice and to some extent water will not work against me and I can 'eat' Ice as well. The true power of any magic depends on the proficiency of the user. Theoretically a non-Dragon Slayer could take on a dragon and win if he could overpower it. Dragon Slayer magic is more dangerous and probable to beat a dragon because we absorb a part of the essence of the dragon we learn from giving us dragon-like strength and vitality. This strengthens our magic and body beyond the normal human hence we are more 'powerful' then many of the mages of the same element. That is the true strength of Dragon Slaying comes from. It is also why there are almost no Dragon Slayers and they are so feared. I mean look at Natsu. His training wasn't completed and he can probably punch hard enough to put a few older teenagers to shame and probably half the guys here if he uses his flames while punching. Someone like me who is far ahead of Natsu in terms of skill, well I'm pretty sure if I punched a concrete wall while using my Slayer Magic I would put a clean hole it no problems." Everyone listened to him with rapt attention. Knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic was incomplete at best and hard to come by. No one wanted to miss out on such a comprehensive explanation."

Gray frowned and said " So Dragon Slaying Magic is considered more powerful and dangerous since the users without fail have large amounts of magical power and dragon-like features?" Naruto nodded and said, " Yes you are right. I'm surprised you were able to wrap your head around the concept so quickly. It took me a bit to figure it out for myself when Hyorimaru told me, though that may have been due to me being younger then you when he told me…"

Suddenly everyone's attention was diverted by Natsu's sudden yell of triumph as he finally managed to melt the ice freezing his legs. He charged at Naruto and yelled " Haha Naruto! Now that I can melt your ice I'm going to kick your ass!" only to suddenly face plant onto the floor. Everyone looked on in shock and watched as Naruto levitated a frozen banana peel to himself and said " Oops I suppose I should be more careful where I leave my trash." making everyone sweat-drop. He was really out to get Natsu or just plain enjoyed torturing him.

Natsu got up and was about to yell again but Naruto cut him of again an said " I told you before you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." This seemed to enrage Natsu even more if anything and as he yelled, " Goddamn it you bastard! I wasn't eating any dirt that time! You basically forced it into my mouth! I'm going to kick your ass for that!" as he charged again only to meet an armored fist and fall face first onto the ground again. The entire guild thought ' I was wondering when she would act.' and Naruto watched in unabashed interest as the armored girl, Erza chewed into the boy.

Erza yelled " Natsu stop causing such a ruckus! I've told you it is against the rules to start fights inside the guild. If you want to fight do it somewhere else!" Meanwhile Makarov signaled Naruto that he wanted to talk and Naruto nodded and walked over silently He sat down next to Makarov and said, " What do you need from me Master Makarov?"

Makarov chuckled and said, " Don't be so serious Naruto! We are all family here in FairyTail! I just wanted to know more about what you and Natsu did in your travels. If anything it looks like you had quite an interesting time. Also you never did tell me if you found any of the other Dragon Slayers…"

Naruto nodded and said, " Well we weren't able to find any of the others. There were rumors here and there but nothing concrete. Traveling with Natsu was a novel experience if anything. The kid kept challenging me to fights every other hour and wouldn't even stop if I said I didn't want to fight. I eventually took to knocking him around since he only ever stopped for a bit if I beat him around for a bit. I helped him with his Dragon Slyer Magic a bit but really I can't do much for him. Even if we use the same type of Magic Ice and Fire Dragon Slayer magic are totally different from each other. The principles and mindset required are totally different for each type of Slayer Magic according to Hyorimaru. He had quite a few interesting stories of this place and he kind of grows on you once you get past his idiocy. That's why I decided to join FairyTail. It sounded much better then some of the guilds around like that Phantom Lord a few cities away. Their Guild master had a few screws loose from what I've seen. Well anyways we traveled around a bit. We traveled near the mountains since the last dragons with students that I know of would favor the environment there but we had no luck. Didn't come across any weird smells either. Anyways after two weeks around the mountains we went a little south towards caves nearer to the ground. It was unlikely that a dragon would nest so near the ground but we went ahead with it since a slayer may have still gone there after his dragon vanished. I let Natsu get some supervised combat experience here since bandits attacked us quite a few times since they thought we would be easy targets. Surprisingly he handled them quite well. He actually came up with a decent plan while he was fighting them. But anyways we didn't find anything here either so we spent the last four days traveling back in this direction. Unfortunately for Natsu we had to use the train to get here… well that's it really. Nothing really interesting happened…"

Makarov nodded as he let the teen finish his tale. He just patted him on the shoulder and said, " Well don't worry about it too much. Fiore is a huge Country and I'm sure you'll meet all of them one day." Naruto just nodded noncommittally. He knew he would eventually run into them somewhere just like he did Natsu but that didn't help his curiosity! He wanted to know why all the dragons upped and vanished now damn it! Naruto sighed as he calmed himself. There was no point in throwing a tantrum over it. He sighed he saw Natsu was already fighting Gray. Well at least he was actually fighting him off now. From what he saw last time Gray just knocked him around a lot with Natsu getting up and coming around for more.

•••••

Naruto ran his hands through his hair as he looked at his new barren apartment. He had stayed the night in the guild in the hospital wing since he couldn't really go apartment hunting in the evening. He hadn't minded it terribly. It was pretty comfortable.

It had taken him three hours to find this apartment. It was medium sized but relatively inexpensive, around seventy-five thousand jewels. After a through look over the mission board and consulting with the master he was sure he would able to pay for it easily and have a large amount to spare for his own use. He would get stuff for the apartment later. Right now it only had a bed and a nightstand. He supposed he could go shopping for furniture later with someone from the guild to help him. Growing up on a frozen mountain he really didn't know what he would need aside from essentials.

He locked his door and started walking back towards FairyTail slowly. He had liked it so far. Everyone was nice and treated him like a friend. Natsu was also a member even if he could be a bit irritating at times. He wandered up to the mission boards and read a few of them over. Finally he picked one. It was a simple guarding mission meaning he wouldn't have to move around a lot. That was good he was feeling a little lazy today. The pay was fifty thousand jewels. He supposed that was good.

He walked over to the Makarov and said " Master Makarov, I'm going to be going on this mission. We are supposed to go to you before we leave on a mission right? Gray was saying something about it before yesterday." Makarov nodded as he read the request over. It was simple enough and he knew Naruto was no pushover. He handed it back to Naruto after he stamped it and said " Yes you are supposed to get it stamped to prove our guild officially took the mission so that you can get payed later on by the client. Anyways, it's a simple mission so you'll do fine. Good luck!"

Naruto smiled at the man slightly and said " Then I shall see you tomorrow Master." as he turned around and walk back out of the guild after exchanging greetings with a few of the members he had become acquainted with yesterday.

Naruto took a deep breath before he got onto the train. The damn contraptions still made him feel uneasy. He walked over slightly into his compartment and absentmindedly reduced the temperature around him. The compartment was feeling a tad bit warm for his liking, even with the cooling lacarima. That was one of the humanities better inventions in Naruto's esteemed opinion. He would definitely need to remember to get one or two dozen of them. A single one barely made that much of a difference in his opinion. He looked out of the window and absentmindedly wondered how his mission would go…

•••••

AN/: And that is the third Chapter! Next will be Naruto's first mission. I hope you like it so far. I tried my hand at a little comedy in this chapter. Natsu is always challenging people to fights and Naruto isn't the type to really just keep taking shit all the time like Cannon Naruto was. Also it shows the bond between Naruto and Natsu. Natsu see's him as a sort of older brother figure since they are both Slayers and Naruto helps him out whenever Natsu isn't irritating Naruto. Naruto also views Natsu in some sort of annoying yet lovable younger sibling capacity. Hence even if he seems really vindictive towards Natsu he does care for him in some manner! Naruto,s caring demeanor for Natsu will become a bit more prominent as they spend more time together and Natsu and Naruto both Mature a bit... Natsu and Naruto are both respectively 10 and 13 atm...

And as for the pairing well I've narrowed down my list. It comes down to Ultear and Meredy. I really like them both and think they are both pretty cool and rare pairing. I may choose one of them or maybe a harem of them both. But I face the dilemma of how to introduce them into the story and give them a steady deep connection to Naruto even if they are on opposite sides initially. Otherwise I would have to wait all the way till the seven year time skip for any type of romance. I mean they can't have a childhood connection born from suffering hardships together like Jellal and Erza now since everyone is all grown up unless I totally revamp the story. It has me really stumped ATM so please if anyone has any ideas please do share!

Besides that REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!


	4. Chapter 4

Maelstrom of FairyTail 4

AN/: Again I would just like to thank everyone for their continuous support. Also I had received some complains about grammar in chapter two reviews but at the point had already written chapter three. I have made a conscious effort to try and improve it but English isn't my first language so please bear with me and continue to point out any glaring mistakes in grammar. I would also like to thank Mzr90 for giving me a few good ideas.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Naruto sighed as he stared at the treasure chest. He had been tasked to guard it and ensure it reached back to its owner safely. It was about 15 inches by 15 inches and a foot high. The wood was slightly old and dry. It had metal framework bolted into the wood by rather bulky large iron screws. It had a padlock built into the wood keeping it from being pried open. All in all it was exactly like a miniature version of those treasure chests you would expect to find in corny 'X marks the spot' movies.

He found it rather hard to believe it could actually contain something valuable inside. He was almost tempted to pry the damn thing open for himself just to satisfy his own curiosity but stopped himself. That would probably automatically fail his mission. But two hours of staring at it was sorely tempting him to throw all caution to the wind. He was actually hoping someone tried to steal it. At least that would mean some of action and a distraction. Hyorimaru had been right. His curiosity would probably kill him one day.

Almost as answering his call there was an explosion in the front of the train. Naruto grinned as he entombed the box in ice. Hopefully this would get his blood flowing. Today had been a slow day for him.

He jumped out the window heedless of the glass scratching slightly against his skin. His Dragon Slayer Magic would ensure something like that wouldn't hurt him. He looked around for the assailants. He would probably take them down even if they weren't after the stupid box.

Suddenly Naruto's senses screamed at him to move. He was thankful he did as a whip hit the spot he was occupying. A feminine voice said " Aww… I missed. Such a pity. I'll have to stare at your pretty face as the life leaves your body…" Naruto sniffed the air silently as he looked for his assailant. He suppressed a smirk as he spun around creating and launching his Ice Dragon's Halberd.

" Ice Dragon's Halberd." he roared as he threw the spear like weapon at his opponent. She didn't even bat an eye as she simply vanished and reappeared ten feet away. Naruto examined his opponents closely. She had black hair and coal black eyes. She wore a rather provocative leather outfit that extenuated her rather volpoutous figure and left little to the imagination. Naruto blushed deeply. He could practically see the woman's chest. It was obvious she wore no bra underneath it. The very air around her shimmered.

Apparently she saw his reaction and said " Aww how cute. Is it the icle baby's first time seeing a woman's breasts? If you let me have what I want I might… reward you. You are certainly easy on the eyes so I wouldn't mind…" she trailed off.

Naruto's blush actually deepened as he cursed his dragon father. Now Hyorimaru had told Naruto about puberty and girls and boys as best a dragon was able to but he had obviously severely downplayed the effects of hormones when he had been explaining it to Naruto. Back then it had all been abstract to Naruto who had never actually even seen a girl before in his life. Thus it led to his current situation. He had no idea how to react to this situation. His mind knew she was trying to use seduction methods to try and entice him but his body was still reacting strongly to the woman in front him.

He took a deep breath as he said " Like hell you bitch. I'm not just going to hand it over to you!" somehow his words hadn't sounded as hard as he would have liked. She obviously noticed as she started laughing and said, " That is too cute!" Suddenly she vanished mid laugh and only Naruto's advanced sense of smell saved him from the attack from behind.

Naruto jumped to the side and yelled " Ice Dragon's Roar!" as he unleashed a huge wave of ice at her only for her to vanish again. He turned and let loose another wave of ice at her only for her to dodge again. He dodged again as she attacked with her whip.

He could here her mocking laughter around him as he kept trying to hit her with his attacks. But it was futile. Naruto finally let up to take a breath. Unleashing so many powerful moves so fast successively took a toll even on him. The surroundings had become reminiscent to a frozen wasteland. Naruto cursed and yelled in frustration " Damn it why can't I hit you!"

She laughed in her mocking way and said " I'll admit the ickle baby has lots of power and endurance but you've obviously never fought anyone who uses speed magic before. It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't hit me!" she finished in a singsong voice. It really got on his nerves. He yelled in frustration before using his roar in hopes of catching her of guard.

Suddenly she appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck making him freeze in place in shock and some embarrassment. She started grinding against him and whispered huskily in his ear " Aww well that wasn't very nice of you. It seems I'll have to… punish you." Naruto's face resembled a tomato at the moment.

Slowly Naruto turned in her grip and almost hesitantly wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. Seeing his resistance shatter she cackled gleefully as she egged him on whispering dirty things to him. Suddenly Naruto's grip became extremely tight and he said, " I won't… LOOSE TO AN UGLY HAG LIKE YOU!" as he started freezing her below her head.

Naruto sighed as he fell backwards huffing his face still flushed as he looked at her. The woman screamed, " What happened! I was sure my Subcuss Magic had you ensnared! Why aren't you bending to my will! Didn't you want to ravish my body! Aghh" she ranted in apparent frustration.

Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm his excited body and said " I'm a Dragon Slayer you hag. I could smell that weird scent you were releasing in the air. I'm guessing the potency of your magic decreases greatly when the victim fights back consciously. I just had to wait till you stopped using that damn speed magic and got closer so I could trap you just like I did now."

The now seemingly far less attractive female growled as she heard this and yelled " I'm going to kill you!" Naruto didn't say anything as he knocked her out. He sighed as he looked around at the destruction. There was a giant spot of ice in the middle of a desert. Thankfully the train wasn't damaged beyond the damage the woman had done to the front so he was sure they would be moving soon again.

He chuckled mirthlessly as he thought about his battle. When he had wanted to get his blood pumping this was certainly the last thing he had on his mind. He sighed as he lay back on the ice. He had nothing better to do anyways.

After an hour they had finally managed to get the stupid train to start working again much to Naruto's relief. Even if he basically brought the ice age back to this part of the dessert, it was still stiflingly hot. Unfortunately there were no cooling lacrima in the storage area so he had to continuously freeze the air around himself to feel comfortable. It was so troublesome. He left the woman frozen there so the Rune Knights could arrest her. The train company made sure to send the message personally. They didn't like one of their trains being damaged by some dark guild scum.

•••••

Naruto sighed as he relaxed in the guildhall. It had been a week since he had joined the guild. His first mission had gone rather smoothly after he captured that woman. The owner of the chest was apparently a wealthy shipping company owner who had been a pirate as a young man. It had certainly explained the man's choice in a treasure chest. Naruto happily received his first pay and was happily on his way home. Unfortunately for him he never did find out what was inside the box.

He had been able to buy some basic furniture and the like with the help of his landlady's daughter. She had been all too happy to help ' such a handsome young man' as she had put it. Though he had been rather perturbed by the number of cooling Lacrima he had bought for himself. He was now the proud owner of two dozen lacrima positioned strategically to provide the most cooling. The last week had gone well for Naruto mostly. He went on two more missions, made a few more friends, beat up Natsu, have his first glass of alcohol courtesy of Cana and then he beat up Natsu some more. Natsu soon learned that a pissed Naruto may have been scarier then even Erza but a drunk Naruto was just downright cruel. Natsu hadn't been able to walk properly for days much to everyone's amusement. Having a spear of ice shoved up your ass could do that to you apparently. Naruto had aptly christened the move ' Thousand Years of Pain'.

Currently he was talking with Gray about the finer aspects of Ice Magic. Apparently they both had problems with the temperature. Naruto had gloated about his Cooling lacrima very smugly drawing a few incredulous stares from those around him. Who the hell bought two-dozen lacrima for well anything let alone a small apartment? Actually who the hell gloated about it?

Naruto sighed as he saw Gray and Natsu start one of their fights. Despite acting more mature then Natsu he was still a ten year old at heart. Naruto sighed as he looked down at his wallet. He would need to do another mission soon. He still had many of the jewels he had taken from Hyorimaru's hoard but he wanted to save them. You never knew when you would suddenly require large amounts of money quickly.

He finished his drink and walked over to the request board. He wanted a slightly more challenging one today. He had trained a little since he had fought that woman and had gotten a little faster. While he had been able to take her out he couldn't help but feel she was right. He would be hard pressed to fight a faster Mage even if he was very powerful. While it had only been a week he learned best through experience anyways so it seemed like a good decision.

Eventually he picked a mission involving some bandits who had been systematically robbing the cities along the coast. He had to go and destroy the main base of operations. He was very friendly with all the guild members but him and Mirajane were the only mages his age that were allowed to take such a high-ranking mission. Lisanna, Natsu, Gray were too young. Elfman didn't have enough experience and Erza had only joined the guild and started using magic herself about a year ago so she was still not allowed to go on such a mission. He knew the Master would be very reluctant to let him go alone as it was so he decided to ask Macao with him. With two hundred thousand jewels money wasn't really the issue.

He walked over to Macao who was sitting with his long time friend Wabaka. Naruto slid into a seat next to him and greeted both mages politely. He then looked at Macao and said " Hey Macao-San, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with me. I don't think Master will let me go alone but I really want a challenge."

Macao looked curious and said " Sure I suppose I don't mind. I know you can certainly handle yourself out there. Which one is it anyways?" he asked curiously. It must be at least mildly dangerous if Master wouldn't let Naruto go on his own. While Naruto didn't have much experience Naruto was at least as strong as the Master's grandson Laxus, and Laxus was well on his way to becoming an S-class Mage in a year or two.

Naruto silently handed Macao the request. He watched silently as the older Mage read it over. After reading it he said, " Yeah sure I'm game. It seems like it will be tough but I'm sure the two off us can handle a bunch of bandits and a Mage or two."

Suddenly Wakaba spoke up " I'm coming along as well then. Someone has to make sure little Romeo doesn't become an orphan, and I want to see the kid in action. You don't mind do you Naruto?" he asked taking a long drag from his pipe.

Naruto nodded his head negatively. He didn't mind at all really. He wanted to see the older mage in action as well. Apparently both Macao and Wabaka had been big hotshots when they were younger. He nodded negatively and said, " I don't mind at all Wabaka-San. I also want to see your smoke magic in action. Master Makarov told me it was quite impressive."

Wabaka grinned and said " Oh the Master said that did he. Well ill have o thank him for the compliment later. It's good to see he knew who was the stronger amongst us right Macao?" Apparently both Macao and Wabaka were just as bad 'back in the day' as Natsu and Gray were now. It seemed that rivalry had never really died as they aged.

Just as they were about to start a fight, Naruto cleared his throat and said " Well I suppose we should get going then shall we. It would be troublesome if we had to travel during the night to reach our destination." Naruto sighed. Unfortunately he couldn't deal with their fights like he dealt with Natsu's. He doubted the two elder mages would take kindly to being frozen in huge blocks of ice or being tossed of mountains.

•••••

Naruto crept along the path silently. Macao and Wabaka were both in different areas of the base completing their own assignments. There were far more bandits then the request had stated. The request had been about a few men. A small group. They were in the middle of an army. And it seemed there was more to this bandit operation then met a small army. There were almost a hundred men in the base. Many of the senior officers had a guild's mark on their clothing. This operation was receiving backing from an unknown dark guild. None of them recognized the mark.

They had considered abandoning the mission but couldn't sneak back past all the sentries without setting of the alarm. They had already almost been spotted as they had infiltrated the base. They were currently planting explosive lacrima that Wabaka had with him in various areas to cause a distraction using it to escape.

Naruto crept back to the meeting place after he had set his last bomb. He just needed to quit for the others. He smiled, as he smelt both Macao and Wabaka's scent. It seems they had a chance to escape yet.

Macao landed next to him and said " We planted them on our side. How about you Naruto? Any trouble?"

Naruto nodded negatively and said " No I was able to avoid everyone thanks to my nose. Now we just have to wait till they go off."

Macao nosed and Wabaka said, " In case we need to separate meet at that Inn we saw on the way here. It's about four hours travel from here. We can re group there." Naruto and Macao nodded. As much as they were against the idea of splitting up they knew it increased their chances of survival.

Suddenly multiple explosions went off throughout the camp. As the chaos spread the FairyTail mages used the chance to try and escape. Even the gate guards had left in the confusion. The mages felt relief as they rushed out of the base. They had just gotten out of a very particularly tricky situation.

Suddenly a huge wave of sand burst in front if them preventing them from continuing their escape. Naruto cursed mentally as they spun around to see a man standing in the shadow of tree shrouding his features. They were only thirty minutes out of the base and they had already been caught. Macao yelled, " Who the hell are you."

Suddenly teal green eyes snapped open glowing in the darkness as the man said " Gaara no Sabaku, Sand Demon Slayer."

•••••

AN/: Well that's chapter four! I have come up with a few ways to sort out any problems with the pairing but anyone with an idea should still review. It may be better then mine. Also I thought to add the concept of Demon Slayers. There are demons in the FairyTail universe so I thought why not have demon slayers. This is quite possibly the first fic I've read with this concept. Tell me what you guys think about that. Maybe I'll write another fic later about this concept or someone else will. I'll explain their magic more next chapter. And not many if any characters from Naruto will make an appearance except Naruto's Exceed who will be from Naruto verse.

On another note the woman Naruto fought used Subucus magic and speed magic. Subcuss magic releases pheromones that distract male opponents and make them forget about fighting making them easy pickings. She probably learned speed magic since it would be less effective against women. I would like to apologize to anyone who was offended by me using such a magic in the fic but it helped showcase that Naruto's social awkwardness was still present and showed him a weakness in his fighting style.

If anyone has any other questions I can answer without giving away anything please ask away.

REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS SO FAR!


	5. Chapter 5

Maelstrom of FairyTail 5

AN/: Sorry for the late update everyone! Im having my exams atm so it's difficult to find time to write. Im not sure how often ill update till they finish... but anyways on to the story!

Naruto and his fellow mages looked on in shock. Demon Slayer. None of them had ever heard of such a magic. Naruto finally said, " I've never heard of such a magic! Demons don't like humans. They would never teach anyone their own magic!"

Gaara did not seem fazed by their doubt of his abilities. He really didn't seem like the type to be fazed by much really. He said in his monotone voice " Yet despite that I have learnt it. If you doubt me then come I will show you. If you cannot believe my words then you will just have to see what your eyes show you." Even as he said it sand suddenly started forming around him levitating and spinning around him. Gaara extended his hand towards them and said " Sand Coffin!"

Magic seals appeared underneath their feet even as they all moved to dodge. They weren't given a chance to recover as Gaara's sand suddenly turned into tiny bullets that were propelled at them. Naruto cursed as he hastily formed a wall of ice in front of him taking most of the damage before it shattered. He grunted as some of the sand impacted him. Luckily his Dragon Slayer Magic prevented him from taking too much damage. The same could not be said for Macao and Wabaka as they lay on the floor groaning covered in bruises. Naruto analyzed ' So it really is demonic in nature. Normal Ice magic was overcome to easily. And it was strong enough to take out Macao and Wabaka in a single attack.'

Naruto stood up dusting himself off and said, " You know Sabaku no Gaara, this is perfect! I've always wanted to know if a demon or Dragon was stronger and this is my best chance to find out! Ice Dragon's Roar!" Naruto yelled letting of his roar at full power at the Demon Slayer. Naruto grinned as he saw a very blurred image of Gaara frozen in his ice attack.

Suddenly the ice cracked and shattered revealing Gaara. But he was totally different from before. He was totally covered in sand leaving only his shoes and feet visible. He had grown a tail and his teal green eyes were now totally golden in color. He really looked like a demon. Gaara suddenly spoke " So your a Dragon Slayer! Mother always hated Dragons! She will love tasting your blood!" he roared as he charged forward with surprising speed considering his bulk. His voice and personality was totally different. He ha totally lost his cool and cold demeanor and his voice held a slight note of insanity of it.

Naruto barely rolled out of the way of the demonized Gaara who had shot forward like a slingshot. Naruto thought ' He certainly has the speed and strength of a demon but all his movements are straightforward. As long as I am able to react to his moves I can win this.' Gaara roared in frustration and shot at him again only for Naruto to jump in the air and kick him in the back while yelling " Claws of the Ice Dragon!" cutting through the sand armor and making Gaara collapse onto the ground yelling in pain. Naruto smirked as he said, " You certainly have to abilities of a demon but Dragons are superior to demons in every way!"

Gaara yelled in rage as he charged at Naruto again. " Bastard! I'll kill you!"Naruto dodged backwards only to be slugged by Gaara's tail. Naruto shot away from him at great speed smashing through a few trees until he finally collapsed onto the ground.

Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up. That hit had broken at least three of his ribs. Naruto shrugged of his shirt as he slowly encased his chest in ice. It left a bit of sides exposed so as not to lessen his mobility too much. Naruto growled as his canines grew and jutted out of his mouth slightly. His fingernails also grew until they looked more like claws. The temperature around him fell slightly as his magic surged through his body. Glowing icy blue eyes snapped open as he finally sat up. He could smell Gaara in the distance. He seemed to have gone a rampage and totally lost himself to the addictive effects of his demonic magic.

Naruto sped of quite faster then before as his magic strengthen and enforced his entire body. He slammed into Gaara knocking him back. Gaara growled as he landed in a crouch much like a cat. His hands grabbed Naruto's legs as his tail snaked up behind him and let loose a shower of Sand Bullets that impacted him covering them in a cloud of sand.

Suddenly Gaara felt the sand surrounding his arms start freezing and immediately detached them and jumped back with an angry growl. As the sand cleared it showed two long wing like appendages had grown from Naruto's back totally taking his Sand bullets. The only damage to them was slight cracking and that too was rapidly being undone. The wings moved away and Naruto's smirking face appeared. He said " Like it Gaara! This is the next level of my magic. Feel honored that you are the first opponent I'm going to use it against! With this someone like you that can't even control his magic can't hope to defeat me!"

Gaara just roared as he charged forward. Naruto sighed. It appeared he had completely lost control of himself. He wasn't even able to speak properly. Naruto didn't bother moving as his opponent crashed into him. Gaara's sand encased fists rammed against Naruto's armored chest with little effect. Suddenly a ice tail gripped Gaara around the neck and lifted him into the air choking him slightly. The sand prevented him from gripping his neck to tightly. Gaara swung his tail in vain at Naruto's face only for him to atop it with his hand and encase it with ice. Naruto looked at Gaara who thrashed around in his grip and growled " I can smell it in your sand. The heavy scent of blood. It practically reeks of it. I'm sure I could have smelt it even without my enhanced senses. You've killed many people haven't you Sabaku no Gaara. Well it ends now. I'm going to make sure you won't hurt everyone ever again. Don't worry Hyorimaru told me that it won't hurt my opponent too much when I do this to them. Goodbye Sabaku no Gaara. I hope you are able to forgive yourself because I can't forgive someone as vile as you."

The last thing Gaara ever saw in this world was two glowing slitted icy blue eyes looking at him with unhidden disgust and contempt. Naruto watched impassively as the body was totally encased in ice frozen like that until the ice would slowly melt over the course of the next few years. He had completely frozen Gaara, organs, blood, bones and all. Nothing had been saved from his wrath. He was not disgusted with himself. Hyorimaru had raised him with strict morale code on the ethics of life. It was the roll of the strong to protect and guide the weak. Scum like Sabaku no Gaara, who did not value the gift of life disgusted him and completely deserved whatever tragic fate was in store for them.

He sighed as felt his magic receding and reducing to normal levels. That form was still very difficult to use for him. The amount of magical power to sustain it was astounding but it gave him amazing power and speed. He walked towards Macao and Wabaka's position slowly as he held his aching side. He knew from experience that he would be fine in a few hours but it would sting for quite a while.

He groaned as he collapsed next to his guild mates. He was in no condition to carry one let alone two of them. Getting back to the guild would take quite some time.

•••••

The three made it back to Magnolia in two days. Both Wabaka and Macao had quite a few bandages and were both in bad shape but would be fine with rest. Naruto himself only had a bandage around his broken ribs that he had been forced to wear by the doctor even though he had been mostly healed by the time she had seen. He had vehemently declined to wear the stuffy shirt they had offered him. He was already in bandages that made him feel warm. He wasn't going to put on a shirt and increase his discomfort.

That decision led him to his current situation. Women blushed and gushed as they saw the young teen's well build chest. Men, including Macao and Wabaka shot him envious looks or heated glares of jealously at having so easily gotten the attention of most of the female populace.

Naruto mostly ignored the giggling girls other then smiling at a few who managed to catch his eye as they all walked back to the guild. Macao sighed and whispered to Wabaka " Hey, how come women never did this when we were younger?"

Wabaka snorted and said, " Have you seen the kid. We can't really compete with him. You know how they all go for the cool sexy type of guys."

Macao nodded sadly and said " Woman are so shallow… what so great about the kid anyways. He' barely like a thirteen."

Macao nodded solemnly and said, " Aye, I'll drink to that."

Suddenly both men felt a chill down their spines and they turned to see a mob of women all carrying various potentially dangerous objects. One said, " Did you both just insult Naruto-sama!" Another shouted " Not only that they called us shallow!" Another yelled, " This is why I hate guys like you! You could never compare the kind and gentle Naruto-sama! I remember how he helped me with my shopping. He was so sweet and had such a dreamy smile! I just wanted to kiss him right there!" They all started exchanging similar stories, all swooning and cooing about ' the great Naruto-sama'.

Macao and Wabaka sweat dropped. Just what had Naruto been up to over the last week to have so many fan girls. They both soon snapped out of it and used the chance to sneak away from the small horde of women and quickly caught up with Naruto.

They approached the guild and Naruto opened the door. A few people turned and gasped as they saw Naruto, Macao and Wabaka in bandages. This drew everyone else attention and a few more gasps. A few of the women in the guild eyed Naruto's chest appreciatively.

Finally the silence was broken as Natsu practically dashed over yelling " You bastard! You didn't take me on the mission and went and got into some big fight! I'm going to flatten you!" only to be knocked away by a careless swipe form Naruto. Everyone sweat dropped. Leave it to Natsu to worked up for the wrong reasons. Finally the master eyed them a little critically and said, " What happened?"

And so Naruto and the rest told everyone else what happened making everyone gasp. They had managed to destroy the base even if it had so many bandits in it. Many were also surprised by the knowledge that there was such a thing as a Demon Slayer. Naruto left out a few parts that he would tell the master alone later. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary panic within the guild.

Eventually he was dragged to a table and interrogated by everyone his age thoroughly. Erza seemed to be a bit miffed by his lack of a shirt but said nothing. Naruto gave them all a glossed up version of the fight not wanting to scare the younger ones like Lisanna and Natsu. Everyone, especially Natsu were suitably impressed by his tale.

After two hours Makarov called him to his office and said " Okay Naruto, is there anything I should know that you left out downstairs."

Naruto nodded and said " Yeah, I think they were being backed by multiple dark guilds. I saw men with at least two different guild marks. There might have been even more."

Makarov looked particularly pensive at the moment as he considered the meaning of Naruto's statement and finally said " Can you draw or describe them to me Naruto. I may know about one of them." Naruto nodded and drew a rough sketch of the insignia's of both guilds. He handed the paper back to Makarov and was surprised when he actually heard him gasp loudly. Makarov looked at Naruto urgently and said " Naruto are you absolutely sure these are the marks you saw."

Naruto nodded and said slowly " Yes Master positive."

Makarov sighed and slumped back into his seat. He ran a hand through his hair and said " Then it is even more impressive you escaped with your lives. These are the marks of Grimmoire Heart and Tartaros. They are both THE biggest dark guilds in the country. When you first told me that I was hoping it was just one of the minor or newer dark guilds that was joined together but this… this changes everything. This could potentially lead to a war if anymore of them join together."

Naruto was shocked. War. There hadn't been a war amongst mages since the dark Wizard Zeref's era. The council ruthlessly squashed anyone who 'threatened the peace.' But Makarov was right. The council had never been able to find the bases of any of the major Dark guilds. Eliminating them would be far more difficult then some two-bit dark guild.

Makarov suddenly said very seriously " Naruto, you must keep this information to yourself. No one can know. It would cause panic and may even warn the dark guilds we know of their alliance before we have any counter measure. You absolutely keep this to yourself."

Naruto nodded slowly and said, " I understand Master. I shall keep this to myself. You should also talk to Macao and Wabaka."

Makarov nodded and said, " I'll tell them when they wake up. I had them moved to the infirmary for the night in case they needed any medical attention. Since they didn't recognize the marks I will tell them they were just some minor dark guilds banding together." Naruto nodded. If they wanted to keep the information hidden the less people knew the better. After all a secret wasn't a secret if someone else knew.

Naruto then got up and said, " If that is all then I must be going Master. I will have to rethink a few things after hearing this news." Makarov nodded letting the boy leave with his thoughts. He needed to make some plans of his own now.

Naruto sighed deeply as he stepped out of the office. That was quite big news. He wondered what could have caused such strong dark guilds to join together. It was all such a pain. He would definitely need to up his own training after heating this. He would protect his friends no matter what.

He heard Natsu yell his name and left his worries for later. He didn't want them all to get worried if they noticed something was off. A malicious smirk made it's way onto his face. He needed to let off some steam and he knew exactly how. Meanwhile Natsu suddenly felt a chill run up his spine… literally. Naruto had frozen the inside of his shirt making Natsu sit up straight trying to avoid the uncomfortable cold feeling.

Naruto dropped into the seat next to him slouching and said, " Sit straight when in other people's company…"

Natsu looked at him indignantly and yelled " You Bastard! I'm going to clobber you! And your not even sitting str-" Suddenly Natsu found he couldn't speak. Naruto had just frozen his lips together.

" Don't yell so loud. What if someone was trying to sleep? You would disturb them." The rest of the guild sweat-dropped. From his laid back, eyes closed posture it was obvious he was really the only one trying to sleep. Natsu looked even angrier and reared back his fist to hit Naruto only for it to freeze over, covering his hand in chunks of ice. Natsu didn't seem deterred as he continued his swing only for his hand to just suddenly stop moving.

Suddenly Natsu reared back his fist and smacked himself in the face. Everyone just stared. He hit himself again. Suddenly Natsu's other hand caught his frozen hand mid-swing only for it to continue undeterred and Natsu smacked himself in the face a third time.

It soon dawned on many what exactly was happening as they saw Naruto smirking at Natsu as he said " Natsu you really shouldn't hit yourself so much. It can't be good for your health…" Natsu smacked himself particularly hard this time. Many winced as they heard Natsu's whimper even through his frozen mouth. Something had really pissed Naruto off and he was in a bad mood. This had just dawn on Natsu and most of the others. Natsu just prayed he didn't freeze him and throw him into the ocean like he had promised. Around him many prayed for his soul. Naruto was usually very vicious when Natsu irritated him. Seeing him so angry made some doubt Natsu's chances of survival.

Eventually over the night Naruto had fun chatting with all his friends as Natsu continued to 'punish himself' for disturbing ' his Ni-Sama' as Naruto had put it to the boy. Many watched in Morbid fascination as Natsu systematically beat the crap out of himself over the course of the night until Naruto 'intervened' saying he couldn't in good conscious let Natsu continue to hurt himself like that as it was bad for the boy's health. Everyone interpreted it as ' I wish I could keep doing this but I'll get in trouble for doing permanent damage.'

All in all it was a fairly normal night for FairyTail.

AN/: So how was that? I don't know if it was that good since i was in bit of a hurry while i wrote ME KNOW WHAT YOU !


	6. Chapter 6

**Maelstrom of Fairytail 6**

**AN/: Its been a while since I've updated but it was only due to suddenly just now getting the motivation to start writing again now that i reread the manga. Anyways as always please review!**

Now onto the latest chapter of Maelstrom of FairyTail!

**Naruto wanted to yell in frustration! It was so hot! He glared at the sun dearly wishing he could just freeze the damn thing like Natsu's flames. But it was a feat not even Hyorimaru would be able to accomplish. He sighed and left the pleasant thought alone, alleviating some of his discomfort with his own magic. **

**Naruto sighed in frustration again as he snapped his fingers while walking along the road. A loud thump was heard behind him as he kept walking. He didn't even bother to turn and look anymore. The novelty of freezing bandits while walking had grown old really fast. It hadn't helped that he had still to run into his targets either. He had already been on the road for a month! He sighed again and focused on the road. He missed the noisy guildhall despite only having been a member of Fairytail for a few months. It was because of them and the stupid mission the master had given him that he was out here in the first place. They had better be grateful when all if this was over.**

•••••

**Naruto leaned back in a chair as he sipped some soda courtesy of the bar in front of him. He was the sole conscious patron. Around him were bodies of various others in different states of consciousness or more often then not, unconsciousness. This particular bar belonged to some no name dark guild. Okay well it probably had a name but Naruto didn't really care. Its only significance was that it was connected to his targets. **

**Naruto had gotten tired of just randomly roaming around Fiore looking for his targets and instead started to hunting for dark guilds related to them. They were bound to come looking if he made enough noise. Of course he was careful to hit guilds not related to them either. He didn't need them thinking he was targeting the specifically… even if he was. **

**He finished his soda and started walking slowly out of the guild hall/tavern of the no name dark guild. He wanted to make it to the nearby town they harassed before nightfall. Those pesky bandits became more active during nightfall and he didn't want to have to deal with them if he didn't have to. It was too troublesome and no longer held any entertainment value. They were just pests. **

•••••

**Naruto walked out of a random tavern leaving various bodies behind him sipping another soda. They were another one of humanity's better inventions like those cooling lacarimas. **

**Suddenly he paused for a moment before he turned around and said, " Come out. I can tell your there."**

**Two figures appeared out of the trees around the road. One was an extremely elderly man who seemed just as old as Makarov along with a very pretty girl who appeared to be a few years older then him. The man had a long silver hair with an insanely long beard and moustache. Another distinguishing feature was a plain looking eye-patch over his right eye. His form was almost totally hidden by a dark cloak. The girl had dark colored eyes and long purple hair. She wore a simple yet revealing white dress, which emphasized her already impressive figure. The silver haired man chuckled in what seemed a gleeful manner and said, " Oh how unexpected! I wasn't expecting you to be able to sense us!"**

**Naruto ignored the comment and said, " Why were you following me? Are you members of this pathetic guild as well?"**

**The man chuckled again and said, " Of course not! But that isn't important. I heard that an extremely talented young Mage had been going around challenging and defeating entire guilds on his own. I was intrigued and wished to see this for myself. And I must say boy the rumors don't do you justice! That was a wonderful display of magical power."**

**Naruto scowled and said, " I didn't go challenging anyone! They all picked fights with me! I've just been traveling around looking for my dad. He just upped and vanished without a word and I've been searching for him for a while now."**

**The old man smiled knowingly and said, " This 'father' you refer to is a dragon right? An Ice dragon by the name of Hyorimaru if I'm not wrong?"**

**Naruto was actually surprised he knew the name and realized this man was not to be underestimated. He then scowled again and said, " Yeah but how did you know that? I didn't tell you his name!" Naruto was honestly curious. **

**The man smiled knowingly and said again, " Oh I know many things boy. Dragons like Hyorimaru vanished from all over Fiore a few months ago. They have all left Fiore unfortunately so I'm sorry to have to inform you that your search will be fruitless."**

**Naruto could tell he wasn't really sorry at all. But it did still depress him to hear that even if he had figured as much. Normally Naruto wouldn't just listen to this man's words but he had already deduced the same for himself and this man obviously knew more then he should. The man suddenly spoke up again and said, " It's unfair right boy. That your father had to leave you like this. Unfortunately our world is filled with many such tales of tragedy. My name is Hades and I am the guild master of the guild Grimoire Heart. My objective is to unlock the World of Great Magic and end all this tragedy. To create a world where everyone can be happy and live together again."**

**Naruto stared at the man and said, " But… what does all this have to do with me…"**

**Hades smiled 'kindly' at him and said, " You obviously possess a large amount of magic and are skilled at using it. I wish for you to join me and my guild so that we may all strive together towards the World of Great Magic. A world where you can stay with your father…"**

**Naruto smirked coldly in his head. This had gone far better then he could have hoped. He had never expected for them to have come recruiting him on their own. The man was obviously quite manipulative. He had obviously spun quite a story in order to recruit him and obviously done some homework on him. He was fortunate he had not been a member of Fairytail longer or no doubt they would have found out his true objective. In other circumstances he might have even genuinely believed the man even but he had come prepared. On the outside he spoke in an uncertain voice, " I… I'm not sure yet about this. Can I have some time to just think about it?"**

**The old man just smiled 'kindly' again and said, " Don't worry boy. I would not expect a decision from you so quickly. I will come back to you in a week to hear your answer."**

**Naruto nodded and said, " Alright… how will find me?"**

**The man just chuckled and said, " Don't worry about that. Goodbye for now boy." Before he and the girl vanished into the shadows of the trees their presence fading like it was never there. **

**Naruto took a deep breath before he went on his way again. Damn. Now he was all tense again despite having blown some steam on the stupid guild behind him. He already knew his answer but he didn't want to appear to eager to join. He sighed again before he started walking again heading out with no particular direction in mind. **

•••••

**Ultear looked up at her guild leader and said, " Was it alright not to force him to answer immediately master Hades?"**

**The man chuckled and said with a far more sinister persona then before, " Normally you would be right but the boy unlike most of my normal targets isn't someone anyone would miss. He has no one he can tell about us and he is powerful enough that I am willing to wait a week for him to accept, as he undoubtedly will. Such a diamond doesn't appear often. Most of my recruits for the Seven are all new and barely just learning the lost magic I am teaching them, excluding you."**

**Ultear just nodded letting him ramble. Her only goal was to free the great Dark Wizard Zeref. Hades was just a means of doing so for her. She didn't like him or his methods at all. She felt a bit sorry for the cute blonde who was unwittingly going to be drawn into this. She would use the poor boy just like she used the rest of the Seven and Grimoire Heart. She just hoped he would be at least more interesting then some of the other males in the guild.**

•••••

**Naruto was lazing about in a tree with his eyes closed. He said without opening his eyes, " I was wondering when you would show up. Where is the old man Hades?"**

**The same girl as last time had appeared to get him apparently. She stopped under his tree and Said, " I'm surprised you noticed me so easily."**

**Naruto opened his eyes and jumped down standing across from her looking her over again. He couldn't help but be taken a bit by her beauty now that he focused on her. Since he had not been of his mountain that long despite how long ago it felt, he was still a bit awkward around girls. He quickly dismissed his awkwardness and said, " It wasn't that hard since I was expecting you this time."**

**She hummed noncommittally and said, " If you say so… I'm assuming since you were waiting for me your answer is yes."**

**Naruto nodded and said, " Yeah. I'd like to meet my dad again more then anything." He said it quite passionately since it was true. He just didn't plan on using this 'World of Great Magic' as a method. There had to be a big drawback to something like that. **

**Ultear smiled and said, " I'm glad you accepted. It's great to have a new face join the guild."**

**Her smile was quite dazzling in Naruto's opinion. The expression seemed to suit her more then the silent one he had of her when she was with Hades. He put aside his observation and said, " Anyways my name is Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

**The girl's eyes seemed to gleam with some hidden amusement and she said, " My name is Ultear Milkovich. The pleasure is all mine I'm sure. We'd best get going. I'd rather not keep the master waiting Naruto-Kun."**

**Naruto nodded and said, " Lead the way Ultear-san."**

**She suddenly stepped into his personal space and wrapped her hands around him pulling him into her budding breasts. Naruto gapped like a fish as she winked saucily and said, " Don't forget to breath Naruto-Kun."**

**Naruto finally stopped gaping and yelled, " What are you doing Ultear-San!" She just blew him a kiss and said nothing. Before Naruto could say anything a magic circle formed under their feet and Naruto suddenly felt weightless. In fact both him and the girl stuck to him like glue were floating! Naruto looked up and saw a shocking and amazing site. There was a huge floating ship of some sort above them!**

**Ultear's whispered in his ear, " Impressive isn't it Naruto-Kun. That is the main base of Grimoire Heart. Since you don't have the guild crest yet the antigravity lift magic won't effect you so you'll need to be escorted up and down the ship until you get your mark."**

**Naruto felt relief and said, " So that's why Ultear-San latched onto me so tightly."**

**She actually nibbled on his ear and said in a husky voice, " Don't be silly Naruto-Kun, I wouldn't do this for just any man. Naruto-kun will be working with me CLOSELY for the next few years and I want to get to know him MUCH better." **

**Naruto blushed as various naughty images ran through his head and he said weakly, " Please Ultear-San don't tease me!"**

**Ultear smirked as she saw the effect she had on him. She had no real interest in Naruto. He was very good looking and strong for his age but to her he was just a pawn to be used. She had concluded that he would be unused to such physical intimacy with a woman, having lived on a mountain for a better part of his life. It seemed she was right given his reaction. It was fine with her as she wasn't above using her physical appearance to get what she wanted. She released him as they finally got into the air ship and said, " I'll let you go this time as Master will no doubt be interested in meeting you but you won't escape my clutches so easily next time Naruto-kun." She finished with another wink before she beckoned for him to follow her. **

**The airship wasn't overly large and it was only a matter until they reached a control room in the apparent Center of the ship. Inside Hades was sitting on a large seat reminiscent of a throne along with a three other's. One was a blonde kid around Natsu's age with long spiky hair and red eyes. He had a rather maniacal gleam in his eyes. After him was another man with tanned skin and spiky brown hair. The last was a young girl also around Natsu's age with pink hair and green eyes. **

**The man Hades smiled as he saw him and said, " Ah I'm glad you decided to accept my offer boy! Thank you for bringing him back to the ship Ultear-chan."**

**Ultear bowed slightly and said, " Anything for the Master."**

**The man just chuckled and said, " Introduce yourselves young ones. You will all be working together for many years towards the objective of the World Of Great Magic."**

**Naruto sighed and said, " Ah my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Dragon Slayer. I look forward to working with you all."**

**The blond kid grinned scarily and said, " My name is Zancrow and I'm a God Slayer! Don't mess with me if you don't wanna die!" He finished holding up a black flame in his palm. They seemed much stronger then Natsu's flames. **

**The brown haired man stepped forward and said," My name is Azuma. My magic is the Great Tree Arc. I hope you are a worthy opponent to test myself against."**

**The young pink hair girl stepped forward and bowed before saying, " My name is Meredy. My magic is called Maguilty Sense. I look forward with working with you."**

**Ultear just winked at him and said, " Your already well acquainted with me." causing a minor blush to erupt on his face as he recall what happened just a few minutes ago. **

**Hades seemed to find them all amusing as he chuckled before saying, " Ultear-chan please lead Uzumaki-Kun to his room. He will be given his mark tomorrow. Zancrow, Azuma please remember that no combat is allowed on the airship."**

**Everyone bowed to him sans Naruto and said, " As you command master."**

**Ultear walked over to him and said, " Follow me. Since you will be one of the seven like the rest of us, you get to room in our section of the ship."**

**Naruto nodded before he realized he didn't know what a 'seven' was. As they were walking Naruto asked, " Umm Ultear-San, what is a 'seven'?"**

**She giggled at his confused expression and said, " Ara I forgot to mention it didn't I? A 'seven' is actually one of the members of an elite group called ' Seven Kin of Purgatory'. We will be the strongest mages standing at the top of Grimoire Heart along with the master. Currently there are only me, Azuma, Zancrow, Meredy and now you. The master is still looking for more members with unique magical talents such as ourselves."**

**Naruto nodded and said, " So who will be the leader?"**

**Ultear giggled again and said, " Already aiming for the top are you? I'm sorry to disappoint you but as the strongest and oldest amongst us I am the current captain of the Seven."**

**Naruto grinned and said, " Ah I don't think I would ever bother with something like becoming captain. Sounds like it would be a big hassle. I was just interested in knowing who it was. I feel better knowing its Ultear-San rather then one of those kids. It would be embarrassing having to take orders from someone younger then me." He finished with a sheepish expression. **

**Ultear smiled predatorily and said, " Don't worry Naruto-Kun, I'll make sure to give you lots of SPECIAL treatment."**

**Naruto blushed again as once again many naughty images flashed through his mind before he pouted and said, " Ah Ultear-San please don't tease me so much!"**

**She just laughed as she saw him blush and said, " Ara Naruto-Kun if you keep looking at me like that I might not be able to control myself and have my way with you."**

**Naruto's blush intensified as he heard this and he quickly looked anywhere but Ultear. She led him into an upper area in the ship and they came to what looked like the living quarters in the ship. She stopped in front of a room and said, " This is going to be your room from now on. It's pretty simple but we usually don't use them much except for sleeping and storing our stuff. My room is right across yours. You can come if you need ANYTHING." She finished with a wink before she entered into her own room.**

**Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto the small bed inside the room. It was much like his old apartment except smaller and without the kitchen. He already felt exhausted. He had accomplished his objective tough. He had infiltrated Grimoire Heart as the master intended. Now he would have to think of an inconspicuous way to report to the master without getting caught. He put that aside as a problem to deal with later. He didn't even have anything to report at the moment anyways. His mind turned to Ultear. She was the weirdest woman he had met so far in his life. She was very pretty and had no qualms about using her beauty to tease him. For a strange reason he felt happy when she said she only acted like that with him earlier. Another thing that intrigued him was the faint feeling of coldness he got from her. Like ice magic. She could possibly be a user but he didn't want to pry. He would find out eventually.**

**Without even realizing it Naruto drifted of to sleep. His dreams were filled with images of him and Ultear in various compromising positions. No doubt it was all her fault for teasing him like she did! He would never admit to being a pervert like the master!**


End file.
